Sweetie Drops/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berry Punch, Golden Harvest and Bon Bon S01E01.png|You can see her with Golden Harvest in the distance (look to the right of Cherry Berry). Popular background ponies S01E01.png|Bon Bon with Amethyst Star, Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings (by the eyes), Daisy, and Sea Swirl. Bon Bon id.png|Bon Bon's close up. Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Right of Shoeshine Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|A zoomed out version of the photo to the right S1E01 Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings.png|Already with Lyra Heartstrings... Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png|Minuette, Bon Bon, Golden Harvest, Daisy, Berry Punch, Lemon Hearts, and Rainbowshine. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|That is so cute. Rainbow Dash sad - S01E02.PNG|Is Twilight going back to Canterlot? Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png|Hello Princess. The Ticket Master Bon-Bon at a cafe.png|Bon Bon in a cafe. Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png|Everypony is stalking Twilight. Bon Bon surprising Twilight s01e03.png Bon Bon asking for the ticket S1E3.png Applebuck Season S1E4 Bon Bon run.png|Running from the cattle stampede. S1E4 two Bon Bons.png|Hey look! I can see two of her! S1E4 BG Ponies watch Pinkie.png|Bon Bon, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, Cherry Berry, and Berry Punch watch Pinkie Pie. S1E4 BG Ponies watch mayor.png|Why s Pinkie in her back? Party for Applejack S1E04.png|Talking with Twinkle on the bridge to the right. S1E4 Bon Bon and Lyra watch.png|Watching with Lyra Heartstrings a tired Applejack carry back her trophy. Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|I found Derpy. Drooling victims2 S01E04.png S1E4 Bon Bon gets muffin.png|Getting a "baked bad." Boast Busters Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings watch as Twilight's laundry "calls to her." Bonbon and Minuette.png|Bon Bon with Minuette (Dizzy Twister and Lyra Heartstrings outside). Dragonshy BonBonS1E8.PNG|Bon Bon with Golden Harvest. Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Bon Bon clones in establishing shot. Swarm of the Century Bon Bon doing a good job S1E10.png|Bon Bon watering the plants. Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings S01E10.jpg|Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings observing a "cute" Parasprite. Bonbon awww S01E10.png|Awww... how cuuuute! Lyra Heartstrings Crying.PNG|*Gasp!* "They ate my friend's pie!" Winter Wrap Up Ponies have been assigned their vests S1E11.png|What's Bon Bon doing in the weather team? Twilight is eager S1E11.png|I wanna see, I wanna see!! Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png|Working hard after sunset. Call of the Cutie BonBon and Apple Bloom.png|Bon Bon after Apple Bloom places apples in her bag and tries to make her pay for them. Bon Bon Applejack Apple Bloom apples S1E2.png|Me come back you wish! Bon Bon in pain.png|Bon Bon finds the buckets of apples a tad too heavy. Fall Weather Friends The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Bon Bon is ready for some racing. Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Twilight looks proud of herself. Suited For Success Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Bon Bon, among other ponies, is shocked at the walking abominations! Green Isn't Your Color Bon-Bon in Rarity's boutique.png|Bon Bon asking if Fluttershy is still there. And you are.png|"And you are?" Over a Barrel Bon bon in a cowboy hat s.1.png|Bon Bon with a hat. OverBarrelBonBon.png|Hat Bon Bon looking up. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png|Several Bon Bon clones on the right. Lesson Zero Dizzy_Medley_BonBon_S02E03.png|Those ponies are madly in love with the doll. Bon-Bon back ground bg ponies love stuffed animal doll plushie smary pants.png|"That incredible, amazing doll!" Linked_Hearts_running_S2E03.png Merry BonBon S02E03.png|Look, a green pony. Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png|Fox 3, about to retrieve package. Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png|Fox 3 to base, package has been acquired. Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png|Fox 3, returning to base. Bon Bon Lyra Heartstrings s02e03.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon in the background. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png The Cutie Pox Pie for you too S2E06.png|Bon Bon supports pie... Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png|...but not fencing. The Mysterious Mare Do Well Group Cheering S2E08.png|Bon Bon among other ponies. Twilight she kind awesome S2E8.png|There she is again quite happy I might add. Bon bon watches rainbowdash.png|Bon Bon is a big fan of Rainbow Dash. Bon bon looks out the door.png|She even tries to look like her. Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png|Bon Bon is also a big fan of Rainbow Dash! Bon bon is fascinated.png Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png|Bon Bon is in line for an autograph. Ponies gasp at the scream S02E08.png Noi gets an autograph S02E08.png|She didn't get one :/ Mayor S2E8.png|This is the Mayor of Ponyville. Secret of My Excess Derpy in well S2E10.PNG|Uhh... Derpy, do you mind? Hearth's Warming Eve CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG|Bon Bon, gasp! I know right S2E11.PNG|I know right? Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG|The CMC are in the pic. The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png|Bon Bon with her eyes closed. Bon Bon and Golden Harvest cheering S02E14.png|Bon Bon cheers for Applejack. Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Bon Bon attending Applejack's welcome home party. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png|Got to be patient Bon Bon. Everypony upset3 S02E15.png|Bon Bon looks irritated. Everypony watching2 S02E15.png|The ponies looks astonished. Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings 1 S2E15.png|Lyra and Bon Bon along with Golden Harvest, Berry Punch and some other ponies appear to be quite happy. Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png|Bon Bon is enjoying the dance. Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png|Bon Bon on the far right. Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Bon Bon Berry Punch and Golden Harvest S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Bon-Bon and two BG ponies 2 S2E15.png|They do not seem like they are going to enjoy that *gulp* delicious cider. Everypony yuck! S02E15.png|This drink is sick. Bon-Bon and two BG ponies 1 S2E15.png|Bon Bon does not like rocks in her cider. Bon-Bon and two BG ponies 3 S2E15.png|They do not like it. Bon-Bon, Lyra Heartstrings, Colgate and two BG ponies S2E15.png|No! Everypony no! S02E15.png|No!! Everypony no!! S02E15.png|NO!!! Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Two Bon Bons, one with Lyra Heartstrings and one with Shoeshine. Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Same two Bon Bons, same two other ponies. Bon-Bon screaming S2E17.png|AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie wave to Bon-Bon S2E18.png|How ya doin'? Pinkie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png|Bon Bon is smiling. Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie looks at Bon Bon. Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png|They are all happy. Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png|They are all following Pinkie. Big Finish to song S2E18.png|SMILE!!!! Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings roof hop S02E18.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon along with other ponies are jumping on rooftops. Putting Your Hoof Down Bon-Bon in Town Square S2E19.png|Bon Bon's saddlebags have Lyra Heartstrings' cutie mark as a clasp? Angel check list.png|Bon Bon is on the right side. Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png|Is Fluttershy looking at Bon Bon? Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square.png|Bon Bon talking to Lyra Heartstrings. S2E19 Daisy and Bon Bon.png|Excuse me please! Iron Will and background ponies.png|Bon Bon is listening to Iron Will. Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Huh S02E19.png|The pony with the pink mane in the back has the same expression as Bon Bon. Background Ponies Unsure.PNG|Bon Bon laughing with the crowd. Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png S2E19 Cherry Berry BonBon.PNG Garbage wagon S02E19.png|Bon Bon would like to hear another joke. Cherry Berry wait1 S02E19.png Cherry Berry chatting S02E19.png Cherry Berry irritated S02E19.png|"Do you mind moving, so I can pass?" Cherry Berry wait2 S02E19.png S2E19 Bon Bon covered in trash.png|Never mess with an assertive Fluttershy. It's About Time Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png|Bon Bon observes Cerberus. Hurricane Fluttershy Twilight that you! S2E22.png|Bon Bon? What are you doing here? Ponyville Confidential S2E23 Bon Bon get paper.png|Bon Bon getting a newspaper. Background ponies reading S2E23.png|Lily, Berry Punch, Minuette, Bon Bon, Golden Harvest, and Lyra reading the papers. Category:Character gallery pages